1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station radio-communicating with a base station and, more particularly, to a method for controlling a transmitting power of the mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile station, even though the strength of a receiving power varies according to a moving position, a transmitting power determined during initial subscription procedure is maintained. Therefore, the conventional mobile station has a problem in that optimal communication can not be done.